Hydrocephalus causes accumulation of cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) in the ventricles of the brain, which expands as a result. This pressurizes the brain tissues and causes headaches, vomiting, nausea, papilledema, sleepiness or coma. Therefore, a shunt tube is surgically inserted to drain away the excess CSF. However, the shunt tube internally develops blockage with time, which eventually stops the flow of CSF, which can have disastrous consequences. One solution for the above problem is to surgically replace the entire shunt tube. This involves the inconvenience of a major surgery and the exorbitant charges associated with the surgery. A measurement of the flow rate of the CSF in the shunt tube can forecast blockage of the shunt tube, thus providing opportunities for preventive medical resolution of the situation and thus reducing any likelihood of serious consequences for the patient.
Conventional systems include an apparatus for measuring quantitative CSF flow in shunt tubes implanted under the skin. The system includes an array of thermosensors clustered in three sections, cooling device, placed on the skin surface and an associated data acquisition and analysis device. The method of measuring flow rate of CSF involves assessing thermal properties of skin and measuring CSF flow in shunt tubing. The indirect measurement of the flow rate of CSF leads to inaccuracy in measurements.